


levels of cute

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shhh, Iris. This is like, the end of an era—let’s just…let’s just savor the moment. We’ll have plenty of time to criticize later,” Felicity soothes, patting Iris’s arm consolingly, even though she whole-heartedly agrees.</p><p>“You’re right, you’re right,” Iris sighs, “I’ll shut up.”</p><p>Felicity counts a whole ten seconds before Iris gives up and stomps her foot angrily, bursting out with “And another thing!—”</p><p>She laughs and shakes her head fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	levels of cute

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "iris x felicity being nerdy"

“Listen, I’m just saying…” Iris begins, dabbing messily at her eyes with her Gryffindor scarf, while Felicity swipes at the tears rolling down cheeks and cleans off her glasses with her Ravenclaw one. 

It’s well past two in the morning, and they’ve finally emerged arm-and-arm from the movie theater where they have just experienced the midnight premiere of the Deathly Hallows Part 2, stumbling and exhausted but somehow wide awake. Just as they predicted, they’re both crying, emotional messes. 

“…it would have been so much better if he hadn’t broken the wand at the end. He’s not supposed to break it! You can’t just go around snapping wands in half—it doesn’t work like that! And, God, the whole point was that he’s supposed to use the Elder Wand to repair his phoenix-core one, and how’s he supposed to do that now? Are we just supposed to assume that movie Harry is just gonna go wandless for the rest of his life?  _Really?_ ”

The movie has barely been over a few minutes and Iris is already getting down to business, mostly to distract herself from bursting in to tears again than anything.

"Oh, shhh, Iris. This is like, the end of an era—let’s just…let’s just savor the moment. We’ll have plenty of time to criticize later,” Felicity soothes, patting Iris’s arm consolingly, even though she whole-heartedly agrees.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Iris sighs, “I’ll shut up.”

Felicity counts a whole ten seconds before Iris gives up and stomps her foot angrily, bursting out with “And another thing!—”

She laughs and shakes her head fondly.

“Iris, I know you’re gonna complain about Voldemort’s death. Trust me, I know, and I totally agree with you! But don’t think about that right now. Like, let’s be honest—what I’m really disappointed about is that we weren’t the best-dressed people in the theater. After all of our hard work and preparation!” she gestures to their detailed, home-made Hogwarts uniforms. They had spent days gathering materials to put them together, and the results had been quite satisfactory.

Iris tugs at her red-and-gold tie and lets out a long sigh. “I know. I was really hoping we could top everyone, too, but I don’t think we had anything on the guy who showed up dressed up as Hagrid.”

“True,” Felicity nods thoughtfully, “but look at it this way—we were definitely the cutest couple there.”

Iris smiles at her and places a quick peck on her cheek. “Yeah, we were.”

The spot feels warm from Iris’s touch, and as Felicity pictures the mark that her lipstick has probably left against her skin, her grin widens. “We’re like, Harry and Hermione levels of cute.”

Iris’s smile slips, and she frowns in confusion. “Um, Harry and Hermione were never a couple, though.”

“Well, yeah,” Felicity shrugs, “but everyone knows they should have been.”

It takes a few seconds to realize that Iris has stopped walking, so Felicity keeps moving forward, with their arms still interlocked, almost causing her falling flat on her face. She turns around to see Iris frozen in place, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Iris…?”

“ _Felicity Smoak_ ,” she finally huffs, scandalized, her hand dramatically clutching her chest. “Please tell me you did not just say that.”

Felicity narrowly restrains a groan—she should have known this was dangerous territory. Iris is the biggest Ginny stan she knows.

She shrugs helplessly. ”Well, so what if I did?”

Iris tuts disapprovingly, shaking her head. “Okay. We have  _a lot_  we need to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
